The present invention relates to chests, night tables and/or other types of cabinets, and more particularly to improvements in articulate connections between the housings and doors of pieces of furniture. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in hinges which serve to articulately connect door panels or other movable parts to the housings of cabinets or other pieces of furniture in such a way that the movable parts are pivotable about substantially vertical axes.
It is already known to connect door panels to the housings of cabinets by means of hinges having first leaves which are recessed into the panels and second leaves which are articulately connected to the first leaves and are connected to the housing adjacent to the open front of the housing. A drawback of conventional hinges is that they cannot support very heavy movable parts and/or that they are likely to allow for detachment or undesirable reorientation of movable parts in response to the application of pronounced stresses which tend to detach the hinges from the housing and/or from the movable parts.